Lyubov Moya (My Love)
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Based on the movie and book. This is my first attempt at V.A. fic. It's centered aroound Rose and Dimitri's attractioon and a little of the events with Lissa. Rated M


_**A/N: This is my first Vampire Academy fic. I've read the first book and seen the movie a million times. I really love the chemistry between Rose and Dimitri. This is almost entirely centered on their mutual attraction. Please be gentle with the reviews. Also, I changed a few things.**_

Rosemarie Hathaway, 17 yr old Dhampir guardian in training. Over a year ago she ran off with her best friend Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, the very last of her bloodline. Many had been recruited to find them but none had been successful until now. Dimitri Belikov was given the task of finding and returning the girls to St. Valdimir's Academy.

He looked through her file again, she was impressive. Regardless of her penchant for trouble she was remarkable in all of her studies, especially the Dhampir fighting classes. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her picture and that was bad. His life, like hers, was dedicated to the Moroi. To helping train the other Dhampirs. He closed her file again and picked up his battered copy of Lonesome Dove. He tried to concentrate but he couldn't. All he could see was her smiling face and he hadn't even met her yet.

Finally he got up and put her file in his desk then went back to bed. In 6 hours he would be taking 7 other guardians to retrieve the two girls. He slept for a few hours before he joined the others in front of the school. Riding with him would be Spiridon, his best friend and Kara another guardian he'd known for years. They arrived at the apartment and waited for the girls to go to sleep. None of them knew about the bond much less that it would have them up and seeing them outside.

Rose and Lissa slipped out the side, setting a motorcycle on fire for cover. It didn't quite go as planned and she had to fight off half a dozen guardians before they got to their car.

Rose thought they were home free until she heard Lissa's nervous voice. "Umm. Rose." That's when she saw him.

"Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, my name is Dimitri Belikov and I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy." His purposeful stride scared and excited Rose but nothing would stop her from protecting her best friend.

She'd fought off the others so she was fairly certain she could take him. Although he was significantly larger than the other guardians and a hell of a lot better looking. "Listen Comrade, to get to her you're gonna have to go through me." She charged him with steely determination.

His step never faltered and when they reached each other he sent her flying backwards from a mere hand to the chest move. She flew backwards and all she could think of was how bad hitting the ground was going to feel but she blacked out.

Dimitri smiled a little at her tenacity and as soon as she was airborne he moved swiftly so he could catch her when she came down. His job was to retrieve not assault.

She dropped right into his arms and she felt as good as he had imagined, actually better. Her picture had not done her justice. She looked like an Angel when she landed in his arms.

Rose jolted awake just as they were passing the **Welcome to Montana **sign. She looked around, making sure Lissa was ok. It was then she realized she was handcuffed to the door. She jiggled them. "Handcuffs? Really? I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere." She sighed as she watched the scenery pass by. "So you're taking us back to the academy? Tell me. How bad is it going to be?" She rambled for a bit and Dimitri found it odd that he liked it.

He let her go on for a bit until she brought up Strigoi. "If you'd run into Strigoi we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Her snarky attitude appeared. "This is your idea of a conversation?"

At that moment her psychic link with Lissa kicked in and she "heard" her friend say. "Strong sexy silent type. I think you could take him though."

Rose laughed and said. "Exactly."

Dimitri had heard of things like this but had never seen it first hand. He was more curious than ever about the beauty beside him.

By dark fall they were back at the academy but things went terribly wrong. Rose watched in horror as their worst enemy, the Strigoi, attacked. One of them was stronger than five Dhampir. There were only three ways to kill them; fire, decapitation, and a silver stake to the heart. They were terrifying and it was the first time she'd seen one up close. Well, through the window because she was still cuffed to the door.

They were finally taken to Ms. Kirova's office, she was the Headmistress. She was a real bitch and hell bent on punishing Rose as harshly as possible. Between Lissa's compulsion, Victor's placement of power and Dimitri's words of reasoning she wasn't kicked out. But she was put on severe lockdown; classes and extra training with Dimitri was all she was allowed to do.

Kirova's taunt of Blood Whore infuriated Dimitri. This was the name given to Dhampir women that chose to raise their children, women like his mother. He calmly snapped on Kirova, reminding her that guardian numbers were down as it was, especially female ones. He also told her about their bond.

She hissed at the importance. "She's still wild, dangerous..."

Dimitri cut her off with. "Insubordinate. Vulgar."

Rose couldn't believe they were talking about her like that. "Right here people. Right here."

"But we can not risk losing one with such _potential_." He wanted to smile at her shocked expression.

So her exile began; classes, training, classes, training. Training wasn't so bad though. She got to go one on one with Dimitri after all. Her novice friends lamented about how lucky she was to work with a God like him. She was immediately thrown back into her old routine.

She walked into the gym for her first class. Dimitri was working out on the rings and did a flip off of them. He was pretty damn magnificent; wearing sweats and a tight tank top. His hair tied back because Dhampir's always had to show their _molnija _marks. They were tattoos you received when you killed a Strigoi.

Something burned deep inside as she watched the beautiful Russian who was now her mentor. "Comrade Belikov..." She rubbed her sore shoulders. "They ran me ragged." She stretched a little hoping for sympathy. "What do you say we go easy today? Perhaps discuss a bit of theory."

"Of course Rose. I understand." May have come out of his mouth but his actions said otherwise. He walked right up and flipped her.

She really should've seen it coming. He taunted her about her training or lack of while she was gone. He thought she was beautiful but he certainly couldn't say that. Then he made her do lines.

"You know your bond with the princess is special and you would be ideal to guard her when you graduate." She loved the way his Russian accent changed certain words. "But you need to be ready for anything."

She had to admit that she wouldn't want to be trained by anyone else. He made her feel important. They had an instant connection and she was sure she wasn't the only one that felt the tension.

Returning to St. Vlad's wasn't easy for the best friends. Lissa had basically been "queen" of the school but now not so much. She did her best to help Lissa get her life back to normal. There was a little keychain version of her dating Aaron, her old boyfriend. She was a raging bitch and making Lissa's life hell.

After a crappy night at church Rose decided to have a little fun with one of the Moroi that she would make out with before the great escape.

He kept asking questions and Rose was willing to listen as long as she got to vent a little frustration. Everything was going great until he tried to bite her.

Out of nowhere Jesse disappeared. "Day time fraternization is prohibited." And there was that accent she'd grown to love.

Dimitri had received word from a janitor that there were students in an empty room. He had not expected to find Rose, _his _Rose.

Another guardian escorted Jesse away as she admonished him for being out yet again.

Rose stood tall against his fierce gaze. "What?"

He knew they were alone, very alone so he stepped closer. "What are you doing?" His voice was laced with barely controlled rage and jealousy.

She could feel it rolling off of him. "Just trying to have a little fun Comrade. You do remember what fun is right?"

"Fun." He said low and husky. "Do you really think a boy like him..." He stopped as he stepped closer and twined his fingers in her hair. It was much softer than he had imagined. She gasped as he pulled her close, his lips mere inches from hers. He whispered. _"Do you really think he could begin to know how to show you some fun?"_

Her knees were weak as his breath blew over her face. His cologne was making her head spin and all she wanted to do was taste him.

_"Dimitri." _ She whispered for fear that he would snap out of whatever trance he was in. _"I...God, you..."_

And then it happened. The guardian that had escorted Jesse away called for him. "Dimitri!" He let go of Rose and stepped back as she walked into the room. "We need..."

At the loss of his connection she found another one. Lissa. And she was in trouble. She watched as Lissa found and tried to save the gutted fox. She ran out and Dimitri followed. She helped Lissa to her room and then the Headmistress appeared.

Rose wasn't pleased at the idea of her being sedated. She thanked him for not busting her with Jesse.

She could tell he wouldn't get over that anytime soon. "It was foolish of me to think you were above such 17 year old silliness."

She turned her face up to the sky. "Sunlight. I miss it. Stupid vampire time tables."

Dimitri longed to kiss her beautiful neck, to make her moan. He whispered. _ "The little sacrifices we make."_

She made the decision right then that she had to get serious about protecting Lissa. Everyone else thought it was typical high school stuff but Roses' gut told her it was more. She begged him to teach her more. Not that that actually took much. He'd give anything to spend time with her.

The morning after the crap with Jesse and Ray they met in the woods away from the school. He wanted to really be alone with her and he also wanted her to be able to focus. For some reason he trusted her instincts and if she thought things were serious then so did he.

"We're leaving the high school silliness back there." He pointed to the school. "Out here. Out here is life and death." He threw a silver stake at her feet. "Besides the sun the silver is your most dangerous weapon. But you must be ready to kill."

As they fought he reminded her that she may meet a Strigoi that was someone she once knew. He asked if she'd be able to kill them if they were.

She enjoyed the intimacy of that training lesson. He opened about his childhood and then she knew why he hated the name _blood whore_.

When asked about her father she said the only thing she knew was he must have had amazing hair. Then she rambled about having to cut it off when she started killing Strigoi.

He looked around, they were far enough away that no one would see him. He gently grabbed her arm to stop her. When she looked up he ran his fingers through her hair pulling it out of the ponytail she had it in.

His voice had that low husky timber from the empty class room. _ "Don't ever cut your hair. Wear it up."_

She shivered as his hand ran through her hair and his fingertips touched the back of her neck. "But I umm...I thought women had to cut their hair to show their marks."

He leaned very close and whispered in her ear. _"Don't ever cut it Roza. Wear it up."_

Her knees went weak as he said her name that way. It was more personal. "Dimitri."

He smiled and stepped back. "Roza." He nodded before walking away.

All she could do was smile. Her mood was ruined though when she had a run in with Mia. Then she got a taste of Lissa's attempt to turn people against the little blonde demon.

Her next training session with Dimitri was...hot. She was really focused on Lissa so she was quiet.

Dimitri knew something was wrong. He teased her about her silence and she brought up Ms. Karp and the fact that no one seemed to want to talk about her.

"Enough. Your training as of late has been quite..." He paused because he was trying to make her mad. "...fine."

And he saw it. "Fine? That's it?"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "What do you want me to say? That you're a remarkable quick study. That you bring originality to traditional moves?"

Her hear was pounding. He was usually a man of few words and he rarely gave real compliments. "Yeah. I want you to say all of that."

He nodded. "Good night Rose."

He turned away and that frustrated her. She screamed as she charged him. He quickly grabbed her and flipped her, landing so she was pinned beneath him. That was the moment she realized exactly how beautiful he was and how much she loved the feel of him against her.

He laughed as she asked what went wrong. "Your battle cry." He leaned in, his body so close he could feel her breasts heaving. "You want to be quiet." He leaned in closer. "You don't want them to know you're..." He put his lips against her ear. "...coming." He felt her shiver.

"Oh. God." She whispered. "So umm...are there any uhh other moves you want to show me?" She could feel every inch of him.

His eyes roamed her face. "My Roza." He lightly brushed his lips across hers. "So beautiful."

Before she could even close her eyes to enjoy it he jumped up and pulled her with him. Then he walked away like nothing happened.

Part of her was ready to take on the world, Dimitri being the world. The other part of her, the one people thought they knew was terrified. She was still a virgin and she wondered if somehow he knew.

She had no one to talk to because her best friend was fully immersed at being the Queen of the school again. Rose knew she wasn't happy though. Even though she sabotaged the relationship Lissa was building with Christian she decided to enlist his help because she couldn't convince her it was far more than high school jealousy.

She knew she could trust Dimitri as well so she turned to him for help too. Things came to a head when Lissa's cat Oscar was killed. She confronted her and Lissa pushed away even more.

She went so far as to open a hole in the ground and Rose stepped in it severely fracturing her ankle. Lissa realized she had been out of control. She healed Rose but at great cost to herself.

When Rose woke Dimitri was by her side holding her hand. "Roza. You're finally awake." He caressed her cheek. "The princess has been going through feeders all morning." He didn't care if he got caught, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Later a shopping trip was arranged by Victor Dashkov so that they could get dresses for the Equinox Dance. Dimitri stayed close, probably too close as they looked. He was the one that picked out her dress.

Lissa was rambling about her brother and other things. Rose caught him looking at a black dress and it was perfect. His eyes were dark and filled with lust as she found her size.

Hours later she walked into the dance with Lissa and Natalie. She immediately saw Dimitri, he didn't even flinch. Tonight was the night. She mingled for a bit, got Christian and Lissa back together. She also ran into her friend Mason who made Jesse and Ray admit Mia was behind a few of their problems. Then she watched as Dimitri left. No one was paying attention so she slowly made her way to the exit too.

The dance was just getting started so everyone would be busy for a while. She knew going to him was a bad idea but she didn't care. If he rejected her then so be it but she had to try.

Rose stood outside Dimitri's door, she couldn't hear a sound but she knew he was there. She knocked, no answer then she tried the door knob. It turned with no problem so she walked in. He was lying back on his bed reading with his headphones on.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and sat up. "Roza?" He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?"

She stood just within reach. "I thought you'd want to see your dress in person."

His lips twitched. "My dress?"

She reached down and took his hands in hers. "Yes." She put his hands on her hips. "Your dress."

He gripped her hips. "This is dangerous Roza."

She ran her hands up his arms and snaked them through his hair. "I'll go if you want me to."

They stared at each other for a few long seconds and then he surprised her by pulling her closer.

His voice was husky when he said. _"You look so beautiful."_

She leaned closer. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes."

He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. Her knees buckled at the passion. He let her fall into his arms then turned them so she was lying on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Rose couldn't think straight as his lips ravaged hers. His tongue darted out and flicked across her top lip. She parted them and he entered her, letting his tongue slowly brush against hers.

His lips left hers and moved across her jawline down to her neck. The beautiful neck he'd dreamt of kissing. She gasped when he nipped lightly. "Dimitri."

The sound of his name through a moan drove him crazy. "Oh Roza."

He sat back on his haunches trying to read her. He pulled her up and turned so she was standing again. Then stood up with her and she tugged his shirt off.

He growled as she ran her hands across his chest and up his shoulders. "God. You feel so good."

He let her hands and lips wander his chest and neck for a minute. She's the only one he'd ever allow that with. He reached out to her, his hands starting at her hips. They slowly, painfully moved up her sides. He easily found the zipper and with the way he moved it felt like an hour before he had it open. His fingertips lightly grazed her back as he did it.

He smiled as she shivered and goosebumps covered her body. Her dress joined his shirt on the floor and he cursed in Russian as he took in her black lace and satin bra and thong.

She ran her hands into the waistband of his pajama bottoms but he stopped her. "I know your secret Roza." She looked confused then embarrassed. When she tried to pull away he held her close. "Don't." She tried to hide her face in his chest. He cupped her face and tilted her head up. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She looked into his loving eyes and nodded. "With you. Yes." She whispered.

He brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb. "I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled sweetly and kissed the palm of his hand. "You won't."

Dimitri's hands moved to her back and flicked open the claps of her bra. "So beautiful." He whispered as he slid it off and dropped it with the rest of their clothes.

He didn't speak, he let his hands and lips talk for him. He caressed one while he gently sucked and licked the other. Her whimpers and gasps spurred him on. Finally he walked them the few steps back to his bed and laid her back down. He knelt beside her and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her thong and slowly pulled them off.

All of a sudden she felt embarrassed and covered herself. "Dimitri." No guy had ever gotten this far.

He dropped them on the floor and took her hands in his. "Don't hide my love. You are too beautiful."

She could feel the tears roll down from the corners of her eyes. No one had ever made her feel like he did. A man like him had seen beauty and yet he made her feel like she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

He kept his boxer briefs on as he lay beside her propped up on an elbow. His eyes slowly ran over her body. One day she would get him to teach her the words he was saying as he looked at her.

He ran the fingertips from his left hand slowly up and down her body smiling as her breath hitched. He wanted her so badly but wanted to make sure this, that _they _were what she really wanted. He had the self control to turn back if she couldn't.

Her head felt like it was swimming, his touch made her feel like she was on fire. With every stroke downward he made she arched her body. She needed him badly and she felt like he was teasing her._ "Please Dimitri!" _She whimpered. _"I need you."_

She was even more beautiful when she was open and vulnerable. _"Tell me Rosa. Tell me where you need me." _She was too breathless to speak so he moved his fingers down and stopped just outside of her folds. He moved over so he was lying against her and he leaned down to kiss her as his fingers parted her folds. She arched up hard and cried out even through their kiss. _"My god." _She was incredibly turned on and he ached for her. _"You're so wet my love." _He gently slid his fingers against her swollen and throbbing nerve bundle.

_"Yes Dimitri! Please? Right there." _She cried as he slowly massaged her.

He sucked on her very hard nipple as he stroked her slowly. Her hips begasn to move and matched the strokes of his fingers. _"Open your eyes my love. Look at me."_

Her eyes had been closed tightly. At his words she opened them and the look of love from him overwhelmed her, sent her over the edge. She closed her legs on his hand and held him until she bucked through her orgasm. He held her and kissed her until she stopped shaking.

_"Magnificent." _He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

She was suddenly shy under his heated stare. "You were."

He moved over on top of her and kissed her deeply, pressing himself against her. In the middle of helping him out of his boxers she called out for Lissa. He had grown used to this look; her eyes had turned yellow. "What do you see Rose?"

Her best friend was in the chapel with her boyfriend Christian. They were kissing and then someone knocked him out. Lissa fought and screamed until she was bound and gagged. "Someone is taking her. She's crying."

He jumped into action and pulled her out of bed. They quickly dressed and found Spiridon to help. Hours later they had rescued the princess but not without losses. Victor Dashkov had kidnapped Lissa to force her to heal him. He was returned to the academy but his attempts were not over. He knew Rose wanted to know what _Shadow Kissed _meant so he sent word that he wanted to talk to her.

Dimitri was practically pleading with her. "Do not go to him."

Kirova was watching so she couldn't touch him. "He's in a cell. He can't hurt me."

He simply nodded, knowing he couldn't talk her out of it. He had to stay behind to go over the rescue. Rose followed the guardian down to the cells. Victor rambled about many things, not really giving her an answer. She soon learned it was a distraction so his daughter Natalie, who had turned herself Strigoi, could get down there to save him.

Rose was appalled that Victor would let his own daughter do that. She fought with Natalie while Victor tried to escape. He made it as far as the doors and when they opened Dimitri was there. It wasn't even a fight. Dimitri sent the brick that VIctor loosened flying into his head. He was out quickly then he ran down to help Rose. Natalie was throwing her around like a rag doll. When she had the chance to stake her she froze and Natalie tok advantage, sending her flying into the wall yet again. Rose couldn't get up this time, she was pretty beaten and then she saw him. She watched as Dimitri and Natalie fought, he was much more formidable and when he sent her flying against the cells Rose stood up and wrapped her belt around her neck. Dimitri drove the stake into Natalie's chest and immediately went to Rose.

He carried her out and to the school's hospital. It was late when he took her back to her room; sporting a broken arm and several bruises. He didn't care that everyone stared when he carried her out of there. She had just faced a Strigoi and had lived to tell about it. Not to mention she had been a friend.

He sat her down on her bed and started to move away. Rose grabbed his arm. "Don't go."

He smiled and caressed her face. "Not far my Roza."

He pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down. Her physical condition was nowhere near as bad as it could've been. He used the excuse of carrying her to have the chance to be close to her, to hold her because he knew she needed it.

She tried to get out of her jacket but was having issues. "Can you help?"

He smiled and reached for her. "Of course." He hated seeing her so sad. "You couldn't have done anything you know?" She shrugged. "Natalie adored her father. She clearly would do anything for him."

She wiped a tear away as she looked down at her hands. "I just can't imagine doing that. I would rather die than become one of them." Suddenly she looked up. "Promise me." He looked at her questioningly. "Promise me if I become one of them it'll be _you _that kills me."

He swallowed hard, he'd had to kill many Strigoi that he had known before they turned. None however had been the woman that he was in love with. He was sworn to do it though so he nodded. "I promise."

She smiled sadly because she knew it was a promise he would keep. "Make me feel better Dimitri."

He looked confused again. "Are you in pain? Do I need to take you back?"

She stood up. "I hurt..." She put her hand over her heart. "...here. I need you."

He stood up and cupped her face. "I don't want to hurt you."

She kissed the palm of his hand like she had earlier. "You won't."

He undressed her then himself. She was bruised but still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He laid them down on her bed and kissed her deeply to distract her. She gasped as he slid into her. "My love."

He groaned at the feeling of finally being inside her, being where no other man had ever been. He spoke in Russian again but this time it felt different. "Lyubov moya Roza." He knew she wouldn't understand so he said. "Rose my love."

She felt full, _whole _with him inside her. She never expected it to hurt so much but he was gentle when he moved. They kissed passionately as their bodies moved in sync and she could feel her orgasm building again. It was much different than the night before, more intense.

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as she said._ "I...I'm cummimg. Oh god! I love you." _

He held her tightly as her inner walls clenched around him and he too found his release. He grunted as it hit him, burying himself deep inside her. _"I love you too." _He whispered in her ear.

He wanted to wake up beside her but knew he couldn't. Their love affair was bad enough. They made love one more time before he slipped out and to his room. He would do whatever it took to protect her but he would not give her up. Not for anyone or anything.


End file.
